


Idk the title yet (sorry!)

by Katie_Pink26



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Pink26/pseuds/Katie_Pink26
Summary: Kai, a high school student moved from Canada to Japan with his mom live with his new stepdad in a large house that was three stories tall. He had to go to a new high school somewhere near the new house. He misses all his friends, classmates and teachers but he could do nothing about it. When he went in the house, he meets his two new stepbrothers who he’d be living with. The oldest stepbrother who was two years older than him had raven black hair parted to the side and ruby red eyes that gleams brightly when the sun hits it directly. The younger stepbrother had also raven hair, but his eyes was a normal red colour. Like the colour of fresh blood, while he had dark blue hair and eyes like the ocean. New brothers, a new stepdad, a new country, and a new school with new teachers and students.How will it all turn out for Kai?~Read the story to find out~
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Idk the title yet (sorry!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the short chapter I’m giving you all to read.. But next time it’ll be longer than this ^^

“A new house, a new stepdad, and a new school..” Kai muttered as he and his mom was waiting in the large airport for his new stepdad to pick them up. While waiting, he was watching the people come and go. He turned to his right to peek at what she was doing. “ You’re still watching that Korean drama mom?” He asked watching the actors and their movements on the phone screen. His mom turned and gave him a smile, forgetting that the drama was still playing. “It’s really interesting.” His mom started saying. “There is this girl ever since she was little could see spirits, both good and bad. One day when she was still little, she met a guy who lead her to mysterious place where the Monkey-“ “I know the plot.” He says interrupting his mom as she gave him a fast glare. “Sorry for interrupting!” He said apologetically and with sincerity as he looked at her phone. “Mom!” He exclaimed quickly, making his mom jump in surprise. “Sorry, but the drama is still playing.” He says as his mom looked back at her phone and went back to where she was at the drama. Just as she was going to continue watching, her new husband, James went towards them with a smile on his face. “You’re late.” She said with a smile as she and her husband kissed each other on the lips. “Sorry.” He said apologetically. “I had to do some extra acting.” He says, taking our luggages and taking us to his car. It was a Lexus SUV, a 5 seater car. They all went in the car, both stepdad and mom in the front, while Kai sat on the right side of the car. They all placed on their seatbelt and the trip to the new house started! Kai looked at the GPS and got out his pencil, eraser and drawing book and started drawing since it was going to be an hour wait to reach the house. From time to time he looked up from his drawing book and looked at the view around him. After a while without noticing, the hour past and he and his mom arrived at their new home... 

To be continued.........~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’m Katie_Pink26. Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story!
> 
> Sorry for the title! I haven’t gotten a clue yet about the title but I’ll tell you some of my ideas when I get some. 😅
> 
> I’ll be doing some Q&A’s if you all have any questions to ask me, and I’ll try answering them here at the end notes. 💖


End file.
